The Royal Blue Room
by CherryPancakes
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by jamesrogersx . Thominewt pre-slash. Family ish. NOW COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1: Encouter

**Chapter 1 : Encounter .**

-I heard that place is haunted you know.

Thomas suddenly speaks up from piles of clothes on the floor of their sharing apartment. Minho stares at the brunet for a tiny second before laughs mindlessly, unwrap another carton box to pack his clothes in. It is a mid July day and the weather is burning hot. They already left all the windows open but the heat is still suffocating at its best. And two college boys packing their stuffs to move are very very annoy by the weather.

- I don't know Thomas. A haunted flat is still seems better than an apartment where you can hear your neighbors having sex at 3am.

The brunet boys bursts out laughing hysterically, hugs his belly while falling onto the messy floor. Minho chuckles, throws a pillow at his roommate's face then turn back to his packing duty, this turn is their kitchen utensils. After a few minutes, Thomas's laughing begins to die out, the boy slowly sit up straight back again to finish packing his clothes, still giggling from time to time.

- But really,Chuck lives in that area since he was born. The kid said that when he was like 4, there was a family lived there.

- Yeah sure. Haunted or not, I do not want to listen to our neighbors' sexual intercourse anymore. And we already paid half of the place.

Minho replies, never stop his hands on his work. He puts the " Kitchen" tag onto the box before seals it with tape and push it to a corner with other boxes with " Thomas's Bedroom", " MinHo's Bedroom" and " Living Room" 's tags. Slowly makes his way through the living room, Minho drops his butt on their very green couch, breaths tiredly. The silent settles into the messy living room, leave space for Thomas's movement around the almost empty apartment ,gathering the last bit of their stuffs.

That afternoon, with the help with their groups of friends, including that kid Chuck that lives two block away from their new place, the two boys finally settle down into their new flat. It is a small two story flat with three bedroom, a bathroom and kitchen. Since it has three bedroom, they are planning to fix the unclaim bedroom to be Thomas's workshop so he can do arts without leaving paints all over the house, according to Minho. All of their bedrooms locates at the 2nd floor, Minho's with milk coffee color wallpaper is the first door, Thomas's room is brightly lighten up with two white framed windows and beige wallpaper is the second and the empty bedroom is the last.

After most of their stuffs are in place and clothes are hung up in their closets, they order pizza and lazzily watching How I Met Your Mother on Netflix. Chuck is currently stuff a big bite of chees pizza into his mouth, Teresa half asleep with her coke in hand on a bright green armchair, Minho's poking at his pizza with a plastic folk and Thomas suddenly remember of the haunted history of their new house.

- Hey Chuck. You said this place is haunted, right ?

- Dude. What ?

Teresa jerks awake from her slumber, her bright blue eyes sparkling with enthusiastic. Minho glares at him with a death image in his dark eyes and Thomas just laughs it off. Chuck, the poor kid, washes down the piece of pizza with a sip of coke and clear his throat which turn out to be a cough in the end. Which make everyone in the house burst out laughing.

- No stop guys. This is not cool at all.

- Okay Chuck... Okay... We're joking alright ? Now tell us.

Thomas smiles brightly at the frowning kid, pads his right shoulder. But the little boy just shrug his shoulder then starts talking. Teresa is just generally too excited about the story.

" So okay, as I said, when I was around like 2 or 3 years old, there was definitely a family lived here, right in this place. "

"But there was no master bedroom and such..." - Teresa interrupted.

"Ah no, actually, Minho's and my bedrooms used to be the nursery and the master bedroom combine together. They fixed the place so they can sale it easier."- Thomas replies, picks up another piece of pepperoni pizza. Minho still remains silently from the start with a fixed look on his face, his arms folds tightly around his board chest.

" Well, yeah, I asked my mom a couple of days ago and she said she is not sure why they sale the house, the family I mean, or where are they now. But since then, this house has been sold for countless families but they all gone after a month or so, said that the place is haunted. Then the housing company fixed the house last year and you lovebirds are the newest owner of this place." - Chuck says softly, a half scare look hang at the corner of his eyes.

" Is it me or this is so much like American Horror Story Chuck? " - Teresa suddenly says sarcastically. Minho smirks a little bit then just quietly sips his coke and Thomas suddenly feel a cold feeling running down his spine.

" I know. But... "

" Yeah yeah. The next thing is a cute blonde boy jumps out of nowhere and that he is dead." - Teresa smiles deadly at the little boy." Anyway, haunted or not, it is late. I am heading home, you need a ride Charles ? "

" Yeah sure. Thanks " - Chuck replies, a ting of sadness in the little kid's voice. Thomas smiles at him sorrily, slowly head out to open the door for his friends while Minho starts to load the dishwasher up with their dirty cups and plates. After saying goodbye to Teresa and Chuck, Thomas heads down to their living room to see a very weird Minho sitting on their couch, the red cup with bold letter M is still in his hand, the sound of the dishwasher running softly at the background. Thomas worriedly gets near to his best friend, shaking his shoulder weakly.

- Hey man, what happened?

Minho shook his head quietly, sips another sip of coke from his cup, a worrying look fix on his face. Somehow, this scare Thomas a little bit. Sit down next to the Korean boy, he quietly studies his emotion. However, before Thomas has any chance to figure out what is happening to his best friend, Minho abruptly speaks up.

- You know Thomas. About Chuck's story...

- Yeah. The kid watches too much American Horror...

- Teresa was right.

A freezing lightning of shock shoot through Thomas's body. He feels every cells in his body turn cold and time seems to stop. His pupils widen and his hearts beat with urgent short beats. His hands suddenly feel so dam with sweat and his blood run cold. Minho let out a sigh, tighten his grip on the cup, laying his head back and look at the white ceiling. His voice warms and slow, sweet as chocolate drink of a winter night.

- He was there, in the empty bedroom. You three were out for Starbucks. I was planning to put your arts supplements in that room ,then I saw him. Blonde hair, big brown eyes. I know he was , well , you know, immediately because of his skin. Too pale to be living human. He was laying on the spare bed, curling up like a fetal. Crying I guess. His eyes were a little red and his face was wet. He freaked out immediately when I said hello to him and flew out of the door before I caught him.

Minho's voice is sad, sad, sad. The hurtfulness in his words is heartbroken. Put a hand on his friend's shoulder, Thomas gives it a soft squeeze as empathy. Minho turns his head to look a him and pulls out a soft smile.

- Hey, it's okay. We can try to reach him tonight if you want. Spend a night in that spare bedroom.

- Thanks.

Minho smiles softly, mumbles his word. Then he stands up to washes his cup and they both head up to change out of their dirty clothes. When Thomas gets out of his bedroom in his tee and sweatpants , Minho is already sitting on the carpeted hallway in front of the empty's bedroom, hugging a pillow and blanket in his arms, his sad smile on his pale lips. Thomas smiles back at him, hugging his pillow and blanket closer to his chest, and Minho opens the wooden door.

It is just a normal bedroom with a big window in wooden frame above the bed and painted walls. There are paintings of trees, flowers, natures on the walls and a starry painting as ceiling. Whomever the previous owner of this room is, they must be a fairly well artist. And they spend so much time and effort on these tiny masterpiece on the royal blue walls. The bed is small with four poles and soft white satin curtains tugged neatly on one side of the bed by a light blue ribbon. The sheets are clean with little laces as decoration on the bed dress. A small chestnut colored bed stand is right next to the bed with a small lamp on it. Thomas doesn't know what does he expect, but the feeling he has toward the bedroom is undable to understand. Struggling to find the right words, a sudden words interrupt his thinking, and it screams of death.

For the next hour , Minho and him sets down to sleep next to the bed, on the wooden floor. They put on a cover for warmth and lays there, words go unspoken. The watch on Thomas's wrist announce 2:30 am when he hears the first noise. A squeek of the wooden floor , little steps moving closer to the door. He looks at Minho nervously, knowing that the other boy is already notice the change in environment . Squeezing his wet hands on his blanket, Thomas holds his breath when the bedroom door slowly opens. A sudden feeling of iciness cripes into his bones and run his nerves cold. A boy, teenager perhaps, cannot be more than 18 years old slowly steps into the room.

Minho was right. He is pale, too pale. His golden brown eyes are big but full of sadness. His lips pursed together, his right arms holding his left arm on the elbow. He seems small, too small. And scare. Why he is scare ? His golden locks hug his small face naturally and his black hodie holds his thin frame. He closes the door behind him with a small movement, then his gaze fixes on them. His eyes are sad and afraid. His arms clenches tighter into each other and he looks so small, so wounded. Like a trapped animal, waiting for wolfs to come and eat it alive.

Minho is the first one to move. He slowly and carefully sit up straight, carefull not to awe the boy, putting both of his hands in front of himself, in surrender position. Thomas slowly follow him nervously as the boy take a small step back, his fist clenches tight.

- Uhm..

Minho cleans his throat, trying to find the right words to say, something soothing so the ghostly boy doesn't freak out and runaway like he did the first time around. The boy looks at them with his gloomy big brown eyes, moving a step closer to their slumber party. He slowly untangle his arms then put them aside by his body. He slowly knelt down in front of them , to put them at the same height, before offer them his small pale hand. Thomas nervously takes that small soft hand in his dam one and surprise at how alive the other boy seems to be. Then Minho carefully hold the boy hand and gives it a soft squeeze. The blonde one seems to be surprise at first, jerks his hand back but immediately looks at Minho sorrily.

- Hey hey... It's okay... I'm sorry.. Uhmm ?

The boy looks at Minho with an amazement expression on his face. Sitting legs cross on the floor in fron of them, the boy seems to be transparent in the moonlight outside the framed windows. Thomas suddenly wonder what happened to this boy in the past? What ended his life? The blonde one slowly opens his mouth and whispers something, forming a word. Newt.

- Uhm... so hello... Newt...

Newt's lips form a small smile, his eyes sparkling with tings of happiness. Minho smiles at him sweetly, offer his hand to the blonde kid.

- I'm Minho ... And here is my friend, Thomas ...

The ghost boy nods carefully, his blonde bang drops on his forehead. Thomas happily offer his hand, pushing all of his questions to the back of his head. Still holding Thomas's hand on both his palms , Newt slowly opens his mouth again, this time his voice is a little bit louder, but not louder than the sound of the AC running softly at the background.

-Can I... Can I call you Tommy?

Thomas is shock, to be honest. He carefully nods, allows the British boy to called him as Tommy. He never gets call Tommy by anyone else but his mom for 21 years of his life, and here is this ghostly boys. He then smiles, his small fingers caress Thomas's palm fascinatingly. Next to him, Minho is looking at the Newt kid with a desirable look on his face.

Last night, after the sudden encounter Newt, they fell asleep with Newt holding their hands in his small ones, humming a lullaby softly. By the early afternoon when they woke up, he has not yet to be found, but on their kitchen counter, there were two bowl of Fruit Loops and a container of milk ready. Minho tried to called for him but he never appeared so they left him a thank you note on his bed in the royal blue room. In order to find out more about the house's history, Thomas and Minho now in a local library, searching through the town's history but there is no luck in finding anything about their place or any information about the boy. They search online but also, no luck. Groaning in frustration, Thomas angrily sips his double chocolate chip frappuchino. Minho chuckles mockingly, turns a page on his book.

- What are you boys trying to find?

An old lady dress in yellow sweater and black pants greets them happily. Her name tag show her as " Paige". Thomas smiles sweetly at her.

- Uhm.. We are trying to find some information about the house on Glade's street. Number 7 Glade Street.

- Oh! That one ! I'm sure I can help. But may I ask why?

- Well... We know a friend that just bought the place and ready to move in.. so ..

- Poor child. It's okay, let's hope he or she can survive that place alright.

The old librarian smiles softly before disappear after tall a bookshelf, Minho and Thomas, no word spoken, exchange a worrying glance. After a couple of minute, Paige re appear with a big old dusty book on her hand. She put it on the table, open to the " N " section.

- So, well, number 7 Glade Street used to belong to the Newton's family. They moved away almost ten years ago and countless of families moved in but no one stayed for long. The father of the family, William, he built the house by himself when he married his wife, Veronica, a wedding gift. I am a 68 years old woman and had been living in this area my whole life, and let me tell you boys, I have never seen a happier couple ever before.

The old lady's voice is so full of affection, somehow, it makes Minho feels wary. Paige carefully turns pages after pages on her dusty photo book. She continue to talks while both boys quietly listen.

- I was there for their baby's shower. They had a baby boy.

The way she used the word " had" does not surprise them. They know who the baby was. And Minho glups worriedly. The old lady stops her the pages, pokes at a small photo with terrible quality. A family picture. The man must be William with brown hair and board shoulder, hugging his wife close while tiny and elegant Veronica holding a little baby with mops of platinum hair, smiling brightly at the camera.

- Oh poor child. The little boy name was Isaac but everyone called him Newt. He was so happy, so full of life.

Paige's voice is hurt. Thomas not sure what should he do so he asks.

- What happened? Why they moved away?

- Poor family. When their child turned 14 , he got sick. Real sick. Newt had to quick school to stay at home, the kid was sad, so sad. He used to be so talkative and active, he never stayed at home . But he had to laid on his bed for the rest of his life. Veronica used to told me that she was afraid for his life, she was so scare. But somehow he got better a little bit, they even traveled to Europe for Newt's 15 birthday but then, on his 16th birthday, the boy went to bed and never woke up again. Veronica could not accept the ugly fact that her poor child had passed away so they moved. I have never heard anything from them since then.

Minho and Thomas's blood run cold. They knew Newt is dead, and after heard his story, they feel sorry for him. He was such an elegant child but passed away too soon. If he was alive, he would be a few year older than them, studying arts like Thomas maybe. Paige shows them some more photos of the family, some of the photos are cut from school's years book. The boy used to be in Cross Country like Thomas and Minho. He played Puck in a middle school's Midsummer Night Dream. He drew beautifully. Why bad things always happen to good people? But something is still bugging Thomas, something he keeps wondering. Suddenly Minho speaks up.

- Uhm... ... We helped our friends to moved in yesterday.. Uhm.. there was this room with royal blue walls and..

- Oh.. Poor kid, that's Newt room. He painted it himself. But Veronica, poor sweet Veronica, after Newt's death, she re decorate it, she changed his bed, put away his closets and painting supplements , hid away his canvases . You saw his bed, right? William told me that was a deathbed. An old tradition of some sort. Something was wrong with Veronica after Newt's passed away. Well, I don't know why, my all families that moved in always left the place in horror, saying things about a haunted ghost. I don't believe in a supernatural world, but you know, people have different sight.

They left the library with their bloody run cold and their palms sweaty. Minho keeps thinking about how sad Newt looks when he first saw him, crying on his deathbed. Thomas sips his coffee, his mind keeps wondering about the bed and all. Something was odd with the kid. Night is already dropping on their town, the winds get colder and streets are much more crowded. Parks his car in front of their house, Minho let out a sigh. They don't know how to react with the permanent resident of the place nor how he will react if he know they know his story. In their lighten up kitchen, a small frames sits still on the counter, waiting with a small smile on his lips.

**_ END PART 1 of 3_**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Baby Don't Cry

**Chapter 2 : Baby Don't Cry**

Minho steps out of the car, out to their front yard. Locks his car behind him, he jogs slowly to the front porch of the house. The house seems to be the same as how they left it this afternoon. He feels uncomfortable, knowing that maybe Newt is somewhere in their house, too shy to comes out to greet them. It hurts him a whole lot, thinking about the ghost kid living in his house. He gets pull out of his thoughts when Thomas taps him on the shoulder.

- Did you turn the kitchen's lights on before we left ?

- No, why ?

Minho suddenly feel an unsafe feeling running in his bloodstream. Thomas, with his face as white as a sheet, holds up his phone in front of him. Teresa.

**From : Teresa Agnes**

_You people should be ashame for your carelessness. _

_T__he kitchen's lights were on when I came over earlier to take my charger. _

_It's such a waste of energy._

_I will come back tmr then._

- Probably Newt. He is the original owner of the place anyway.

- But is it even normal for an apparition to do such thing ?

Minho just shrugs, punches in the code and opens the front door. Most of the house is in darkness, except for the automatic garden's lights and the kitchen's. Thomas gulps worriedly, looking at the long hallway leading to the kitchen. It does not take long for Thomas to realise that a ghostly image of the blonde kid is running toward them, solid as a real human being. Before the both of them could react, the kid throws himself into Minho's unexpected arms, wrapping his slim arms around the Asian boy's neck and hiding his face in the crook of Minho's neck, breathing in and out sharply. Minho quickly glances at Thomas's surprise expression, awkwardly holds the small frame of the kid in his arms , patting his blonde head softly.

They stands their for a couple of minutes, no one said a word or even move a little bit. The quietness finally breaks Thomas, he angrily pulls the small boy out of Minho's embrace, holding his lean shoulder so Newt faces him. Thomas suddenly break out and snaps at Newt, who is shaking in fear.

- WHAT THE SHUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ? YOU JUST APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN DISAPPEAR ! AND WHAT WAS THAT ACT YOU WERE PULLING HUH ?

The boy's eyes are wet with unshed tears and his noses are the color of rosy red. His pulpils widen and his breathing start to hyperventilate. His small frames shaking like a leave in front of a storm, his nails dugs into his palms, his eyes dialect in fear. Minho immediately pulls the little boy back into his embrace, pushing Thomas away a little bit harder than he intend to, his eyes widen in surprise at Thomas out burst. Newt starts to sob quietly into Minho's shirt, his hands squeezing the fabric tightly, his lean frames wraps around Minho's boarden one, make him to appear smaller and much more vulnerable. Thomas freezes in his pose, still burning in ranginess. Minho snaps at him.

- What is WRONG with you Thomas? Why the shuck ...

- I... I...

Thomas snaps out of whatnever state he was in, stuttered, looking at his hands, still reaching out as trying to hammer Newt's small shoulder by his hands on the spot. Minho tighten his grips around the crying boy's body, slowly rocking back and forth. He still trying to understand what did Thomas had in mind at time to snapped at Newt. The dam on Minho shirt breaks his heart, and the grip on his shirt is still tighten as a grip around his soul. He looks at a confuse Thomas with a disappointed expression in his eyes, testing the pose before picks Newt up into his arm bridal style which cost a lost of balance on the smaller boy. Newt's hand grabs Minho's shirt tighter, his other arm wraps around Minho's neck, hiding his face, only showing his redden big brown fearful eyes, looking panicly at Thomas's blue ones.

- Just... Just go to bed Thomas... We will talk later... Good night.

Minho does not turn to look at his friend. His mind is now a bubble of confusion and furriness, he cannot thinking straight, not when he can still feel Newt's violent sobbing on his shoulder. Caressing the blonde boy's back, he whispers softly into the boy's blonde head.

- Hey hey... I'm sorry... He was not in his right mind ...

Newt shakes his head wildly , his grips loosen a little bit. The sorrowful looks on his face breaks Minho's heart into millions of pieces. Newt hiccups a couple of time before able to open his mouth to let a few discrete words escape.

- No...Tommy.. My fault...Sorry...

- Hey hey... Thomas has to say sorry, not you , okay?

Still holding Newt in his arms bridal style, Minho pushes the bedroom's door open. The royal blue paint of the wall reflects the silver moonlight outside the windows , the hue magically lighten the room up . He carefully puts the small boy onto the mattress. Laying his small head on the white pillow, Newt curls himself up into a fetal position, his tears quickly wetting the fabric. Minho sits down next to the bed, caressing the boy's soft hand in his rough one. Newt's fingers are small and lean, like hands of a pianist. After a while, just Minho sits there with his hands holding Newt's quietly, the sobs die out eventually. Newt uses his other hand to swipes the tears out of his face, gives back a small smile to the Asian boy.

- You must be tired. Just go to sleep Newt.

Newt nods faintly, smiles and closes both of his eyes, his blonde eyelashes vibrates softly. Minho smiles, trying to stand up and gets catch surprise when Newt's hand suddenly grabs his and the boy looks at him with his eyes widen. Newt moves quickly to the other side of the bed, making a space for Minho, then look back at him with his big puppy eyes.

- Stay with me , please?

- But ...

- Please?

Minho feels the air is sucking out of his lungs looking at those golden brown puppy's eyes. He slowly crawls into the queen-size bed, and Newt, with a happy look on his face, shifting his body to make space for Minho. Minho shifts to lay on his side,looks at the other boy, asking himself what makes him care so much for him. On the other hand, Newt is excitedly curling himself around Minho's frame, being the little spoon, comfortable in the sharing heat from his bed-companion, quickly drifting to sleep. Minho just realise his even breathing moments later and how Newt's small frame fits into his perfectly and soon after wrapping his arm intentionally around Newt's hip, goes to the land of dreams soon after. After that night, the odd realness of Newt's appearance never cross his mind ever again.

The next morning, when the sun is shining through the pearl white satin curtains and the wonderful coffee aroma fills the room, Minho finally wakes up. It has been years since he has such a good night sleep, or so he thought. The warmth of Newt's skin washes over Minho's body with the warmth of safety. The British boy is still sleeping soundly, his chest moving up and down with each breath. It almost feels like he is real, all warmth and solid in Minho's embrace. The blonde color is his hair match the color of the shinning sunlight, it almost makes Minho wants protect him for the rest of Minho's life.

Minho carefully slips out of the bed, putting the cover over Newt, smiling adorably when the other boys shift over to seek for warmth on Minho's spot. Closes the door behind him, Minho makes his way down to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Downstairs, Thomas is making scarmble eggs and coffee. It is almost like a perfect morning until Minho sits down on the counter, not really ready to facing Thomas after what happened yesterday, and Teresa, who was out for milk when Minho woke up, sits down in front of him. Her blue worried blue eyes looks at him sadly. She quietly looks at him while he picks up his folk and digs into his eggs, Thomas still pretending to be busy with his toast and and coffee.

- Teresa. Just tell me. Really, what is wrong with you two ?

- Minho. Please. We're just worried. I just worried.

- So say. What do you worried about? Thomas being a shucking jerk ?

The look on Thomas's face makes him regrets what he said immediately. Thomas then turns his back to him, flipping his French bread in the pan. Teresa, otherwise, touches her slim fingers onto his arm, catching his attention.

- Hey... I heard about last night... And that Newt kid ...

- So ? Isn't that too surreal for you? Because it's not for me. And Thomas was being a shucking jackass to him. He just wanted a hug and Mister Edison here had to scared him to death ! Do you ...

- I COULD NOT CONTROL WHAT I DID LAST NIGHT OKAY ? I COULD NOT ! I COULD NOT CONTROL THAT I SNAPPED AT HIM OKAY ?

- Tommy?

A sweet British accent flows into the kitchen, throws the silent over the three of them. Teresa's eyes widen, she slowly turns to the entrance of the kitchen, putting her hands over her mouth, holding back a scream. There is Newt, standing in the middle of the doorway, his eyes blinking sleepily and his hair is a mess. His dreamy eyes sweep over the kitchen, tugging the bed cover closer to him. His gaze stops at Thomas then he smiles sweetly at him, pulling Thomas into a tight embrace, dragging his white cover behind him. His eyes close and his grip tighten around Thomas's hip, a satisfied smile on his pink lips. Newt rubs his blonde head onto Thomas's chest, waiting for a respone like an eager kitten. When he realise that he can not get a pat or any kind of respone from the brunet boy, his lips pouts out adorably, his dreamy brown eyes drops onto Minho, and Newt just simply walks over and curl himself onto Minho's lap, purring like a kitten, and Teresa, who is working herself into a heart attack, remains speechless.

- Teresa, we need to talk.

Thomas walks straight out to the garden, follows by a shocked Teresa Agnes. He closes the glass door behind him, turns his back to an annoying Minho, who is holding the warm bundle of cover in his lap. Thomas rubs the back of his neck , his back hides his blue eyes from Teresa's stare. The brunet turns back to face his childhood friend, the look he has makes Teresa frowns worriedly. Folding her arms around her chest, Teresa nods toward the boys sitting in the kitchen.

- So? Is this what happened last night ?

- Yeah. Basically.

- And he is dead. Shuck it, I know he IS . He is pale as a shucking sheet.

- But Teresa, he is solid, and warm , and real. He is just as real like a human being.

- And somehow, after like two days, Minho gets attach to him. Am I correct ?

- Yeah. He even carried Newt up to the blue bedroom yesterday. And he slept there for the whole night. And look at how he adores the kid. He is just so head over heel for him.

- It has been years since I last saw Minho this happy. I don't know. Maybe this Newt kid is a blessing.

Teresa softly whispers. She looks back over Thomas's shoulder, into the kitchen, where her friend since middle school and his ghostly boy curling up against each other on the couch. Minho runs his finger through Newt's blonde locks while the other boy slowly goes back to sleep, his face relaxes and Minho smiles. Thomas signs , rubs his hands over his face. They both go back into the house, no one say a word, only the sound of the coffee maker filling in the empty air.

- Teresa, can we talk?

Minho speaks softly, caressing the blonde locks with his fingers. His eyes are glassy, almost like he does not have any emotion. Terasa shrugs, moving closer to the couch.

- Not here, upstairs. Newt need to goes back to bed.

- Uhm.. Sure ...

Teresa silently follows Minho to the staircase after she threw Thomas an empathy look. Her heart aches when she sees how much affection the dark haired boy has to the little bundle is his arms. He slowly puts Newt down to his bed, tugs the boy in then pats his head a couple of time. Newt purrs as a lazy cat then curls himself into a ball, sleeping soundly. Minho smiles at the boy adorably , sits down onto the carpeted floor, signs for Teresa to joins him. She stares at him worriedly, the look on his face worried her, dreamy and all. What if what she thought is wrong? What if this Newt kid is not a blessing?What if all those stereotype in all those horror movies and reality shows are real?

- He just a kid you know... He died in his sleep on his 16th birthday. I don't know what happened , but I was told that he was really sick. He was not happy. I just feel that...

Minho leaves the sentence unfinished, sighs out a heavy breath, looking unintentional out to the bright blue sky. Teresa's heart jumps inside of her chest. She did know the kid's story, Thomas told her last night, in tears. She was confuse, she cannot explain what was happening to the way Minho react or the way Thomas snapped at the blonde kid. But now, she thinks she understands. Just a little bit, and just her own feeling, but she does understand.

Empathy perhaps, or just an urge to protect. If the kid was still alive, maybe he could be their senior at college, but he is now trapped in time and cannot let go. How sad is that, to be forever young? To look at his mother and she is crying over his bed every night ? To look at his dad picking up pieces of their broken family ? To look at them loading up boxes and move far away, far away from him? And he just can stand there, looking at the terrified faces of new families when he appears in front of them? Did they call him freaks? Did they try to harm him? Did he feel the pain? And what did he think? All of those questions make Teresa's heart aches. She puts her hand over Minho's and gives it a small squeeze, Minho replies with a sad smile on his lips, but immediately turns his head to the door and put his hand over the other boy's sleep form when the bedroom door swings open. Thomas.

- Minho ! Teresa ! Newt ...

Even before Teresa and Minho proceed the information , a brown haired man rushing up the wooden staircase, pushes Thomas to the side with a loud thud and storms into the blue bedroom. Teresa rushes next to her best friend, throws the stranger an angry glare but he does not care, all the man attention is now on the sleeping form of the blonde boy. His golden eyes lays on Newt's face, and onto Minho's protective barrier with an unexplained expression. Minho looks at the man annoyingly , standing up with his shoulder straight, his dark eyes burn with anger, staring into the man's golden ones.

- May I ask who are you?

- You people have no right to do this.

The man screams and it annoys Thomas. The brunet groans and pats Teresa's hand to stops her from doing something stupid, such as kick that guy in the balls, or snap his neck. Minho clenches his fits, his posture glows a dark aura. He steps up one step to block the man from the bed.

- Sorry, but this is our house and I would like to know who the shuck you are?

- I am that boy's father. I am William Newton.

A silent cover gets throw over the room. Minho's aura goes as fast as it comes, the teenage boy stares at the father of Newton's family with a twisted expression. William , with a satisfied expression on his face, pushes the boy over and gets down on his knees next to the bed. His large hand trembles with emotions, he touches Newt's soft skin with the tips of his fingers, a single tear falls out of his eyes. The sleeping boy twitches his eyebrows as William disturbed his sleep , and slowly opens his eyes. The moment the image of his father comes into sight, a scream of terror escapes his lips.

**_ End part 2 of 3_**

**Thanks for reading :) Reviews are love :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Enough For A Life Time

**Chapter 3 : Enough for a life time. **

**TRIGGER WARNING :**

**PANIC ATTACK !**

**ALCOHOLIC !**

Minho immediately knocks the father off his knees and stumbles onto the bed, hugging the blonde boy into his arms. Teresa and Thomas instantly on their feet and form a human barrier between the man and the bed, their eyes darken while their arms spread wide. Newt's back turns to the man, his small forms twitching in Minho's arms, his scream still echoing in the their head. Minho holds the boy as close to to his chest as possible, his dark eyes glares at the man with a dangerous look. Newt grabs chis chest in pain, his breathing sallow and short. His surrounding is a surreal and confusing. He cannot feel anything , not Minho's arms around his chest tightly or Teresa's outburst at the man called himself his father. Minho tighten his hug around Newt's form, breathing deeply and whisper into the boy ear.

- Hey hey... Little one ... Breath. Count with me. One , two , three...Breathe in and out ...

- Fo... Four... Five... Six... Seven.. Eight...Nine...Te...Ten...

- Good job Newt.. I'm here okay? Tommy and Teresa are also here. We are here with you.

Minho whispers into the British boy's ear, trying to calm him down .After a while, Newt's panic died out but his breaths are heavy and his head hurt, his arms grips tightly around the Asian boy's back to seek for a control and his legs wraps around Minho's hip. and. Minho strokes his back steadily, pulls the cover nearer and throw it over the boy's shaking form.

Teresa, otherwise, is glaring at the man with pure hatred in her eyes. She turns her head to look at Thomas and Minho's unexplained expression. Minho gently puts his hands outside of the sheet over Newt's ears, his eyes twitches to look at his best friends. Thomas gets the signal and turns his head to look at William, pulls his phone out of his pocket.

- You are not welcome at this house Mister Newton. Please get out before I call the police.

- You can't... He is my son !

- Please. This will be the only time.

The man stares at the quartet with pure angriness before kicks the wooden door open and storms off down the staircase, knocking off some flowers pots on his way out. Thomas immediately jumps onto the bed the moment William is out of his sight, wrapping his arms over Minho and Newt, tears bickering at the corner of his eyes. Teresa joins in, wrapping her arms over the boys, but not before cover all of them in one of the spare bed sheet, snuggling in for warmth.

- Oh my Lord... I am so sorry Newt... So so sorry ...

Thomas sobs into the cover over Newt's head, wrapping his arms tightly around Minho's shoulder. Teresa feels the tears in her eyes, but she has to be strong, for them right now at least. She breaths in a deep breathe and signs out loudly, trying to hold back her tears. Left the boys behind with some private , she goes down to the kitchen to put on a kettle of water and prepare some linden tea. Her thought goes back to Newt's scream and she cannot holds back the feeling of horror she felt. It was all of a big bubble of terror and confusion. She has a lot of questions, but she knows it's not a right time to seek for answers. Not right now.

By the time the water boils, Teresa hears Thomas's footsteps echo across the hall on top of the kitchen, follow by Minho's heavy ones. For a moment, Teresa thought that Newt will not come down with them but then she saw the little boy tiredly smiles at her from the inside of his blankets on Minho's arms. She replies him with a kindly smile and pours the boiling water into a white porcelain teapot.

- Do you want milk or sugar Newt ?

- I ...

Thomas pats him gently on his arm with a blank face and the boy immediately gets the message. He looks at her with a spark of happiness in his brown eyes and replies.

- Milk, please. And thank you.

- You're welcome.

- You never ask us Teresa.

Thomas starts complaining about how unfair she is to them and ends up with a whack on the head from his best girl friend, which cause Minho to chokes a little bit on his tea and Newt's smile. Teresa brings the cup to her lips and let the hot liquid takes away all the stressful feeling in her system. She smiles at Thomas softly.

- I never ask because I know what do you idiots want your tea to be. Now stop complaining, finish that tea and make me some of your awesome scramble eggs please. Oh gosh I'm starving.

She hops up to the stall, smiling brightly at Thomas. Newt holds the hot cup between his hands, breathes in the wonderful aroma , all warmth and safe in his friends' protection, he finally found peace.

For the next couple of weeks, the trio stays at home and cleaning around the garden. There are a lot of stuffs that got left behind from the previous owners. They found some kind of children's scooters and skateboards outside in the warehouse, Thomas even found some antique teapots and a set of silverwares in the basement . Minho planed on open a garage sale when they got enough stuffs. . In the afternoon, Thomas will be their chef and cooks their dinner while Newt jumping up and down around the house, excited about everything , with Minho glares at him over his books. There are time when Thomas and Minho had to went out to bought some stationery for their new Fall Semester starting in early September, so Teresa will come over to keep the little boy's company.

Chuck learnt about Newt a week later. It was a late windy evening, the kid came over to talked to Thomas about his new game on Wii and Newt just happened to walking around in their garden in his white hoodie. Needless to say, the kid was terrified and scared the blonde boy a little bit about his bawling and screaming but after a while, they seemed to kinda like each other. Chuck told Newt about some science trivias while Newt's eyes widen with excitement and the British kid asked for Chuck to have slumber party with him. That request cause Minho to talked to the mother of Darwin's family and asked for her permission to " kidnap" her son. But she said yes and Chuck just generally too excited about being free of his mom's control. Teresa moved in a couple of days later, saying at her roommate, Brenda , left her alone to visit her relatives in New Mexico . She will stay with them until her Fall Semester at Technology Institute starts in October.

The house suddenly becomes too crowded with three boys and a girl , fighting over 2 bathroom every morning. Chuck always complains about how long Teresa takes to finish her daily morning routine and Minho starts to grumbles about everyone are too noisy for him to read. Thomas and Teresa cleans around the place and put all the stuffs they found in the basement, putting names of those things on a list for their garage sale. Newt just following Chuck around the place while the two of them make as much noise as they can until Minho screams and drags Newt into his bedroom to shut the kid up with a brand new encyclopedia.

All was well until one early morning, Teresa woke up from her slumber in their blanket fort in the living room because of banging noise on their front door. She turns her head sleepily to check on all her friends and finds out that everyone is still sleeping. Minho and Thomas makes a Newt sandwich in front of the TV, her stolen magenta blanket keeps them warm while Chuck snoring loudly next to their bowl of popcorn, clutching his teddy bear in his hand. Putting on her sweater, she first thought it was some advertisment people or social workers but then she realise it is a Sunday. All her sense suddenly go tense, a unsafe feeling crispe into her spine and makes her blood run cold. Suddenly, she does not feel sleepy anymore. Turns her head to look at the fort in the living room, Teresa walks slowly to the front door. She carefully looks at the peep-hole to see a tiny lady in a black dress waiting on the porch. Her hair is put up to be an loose up -do and her hands are in black gloves, she is cover in a layer of black clothing from top to toes. She knocks on the door once more time and takes a step back, patiently waiting.

- Who is that ?

Minho's sudden voice makes Teresa jumps. Her heart beats loudly in her chest. Minho sleepily look at her, his hands in his hoodie pocket. She shakes her head, gestures him to look at the peephole . He takes a look then suddenly grabs her shoulder, hissing through his teeth while his face turns into a shade of grey.

- Call Thomas. Bring Newt down to the basement. That's Veronica. Quick !

Teresa's blood runs cold. She runs into the fort, shakes Thomas awake, panicky hits him on the arm while screaming his name. Thomas groans while pulls Newt closer into his embrace for warmth, no sight of waking up.

- Thomas ! Tom ! Veronica Newton is here ! Veronica is here ! Thomas ! Wake the shuck up !

The moment the word " Veronica" escapes her lips, Thomas jerks awake with his eyes open wide. Chuck already awake and runs to the front door with Minho a few second ago, his teddy bear abbadon on the floor. Thomas turns to look at her with his eyes full of panic.

- Quick ! Minho told you to bring Newt to the basement. Come on !

Thomas tries to shakes the other boy awake but finally decides just picks him up and rush down to the basement, carrying the sleeping kid in his arms. Teresa quickly turns on the coffee maker and hop two slices of bread into the toaster, trying to put up a normal morning scene. At the front door, Minho breathes in a deep breathe and opens the door with a smile on his lips.

- Good morning madame. How may I help you?

Two years of business major charms Minho learnt from college does not seem to affect the lady. Veronica is tiny and elegant, her blue eyes sweeps over his face, her lips presses tight. Her gloved fingers steppling together , her shoulders rises high. Minho suddenly feels scare of the tiny woman in front of him. Chuck glances out from behind him , turns his head to see Teresa nervously standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Veronica puts her small hand in front of Minho.

- Oh hello. My name is Veronica Newton. May I come in?

- Sure madame. Your family built this place after all .Please come in. I just moved in a couple of week ago with my friends, but one of them still sleeping. My name is Minho and Teresa is in the kitchen. The kid, Chuck is our little friend.

Minho shakes her little hand and she smiles at him sweetly and Minho suddenly realise Newt has his charms from his mother. Chuck guides her into their kitchen slash dining room where Teresa pretends to prepare breakfast. She smiles sweetly at Veronica while her hands moving smoothly with the butter knife to spread peanut butter on a slice of bread. The coffee maker brewing softly on the counter. The lady sits down onto their dining table, looking around with a lost expression on her beautiful face. Minho sits downin front of her, smiling from across the table. His eyes secretly asks Teresa about Newt and she nods quietly. Chuck moves to stand next to Teresa, pretending that he is helping her with the jelly.

- Madame. May I ask what brings you here?

- Oh nothing in particular actually. I wonder if the company told you about the blue bedroom upstair? I just want to take a look at it.

Minho shots Teresa an asking look, waiting for her decision. Teresa looks back at him with a blank face and nods quietly. Chuck runs quickly to the staircase, acting as a kid butler to distract the lady from Minho and Teresa's nervousness. They follow the lady to the blue bedroom, where she asks for a moment of privacy. Minho glances at Teresa and she continue to nods quietly.

- Sure madame. We will wait for you downstair. Just call if you need anything please.

- Thank you.

Veronica smiles once more time before gently close the door behind her. The trio does not miss a second and all rushes down to the basement where Thomas is sitting on one of the old couches they found someday earlier, hugging Newt closes to his chest. The blonde kid is awake, but still does not understand what is happening and seems to be scared a little bit. Minho quickly gives both of them a hug and hops onto an armchair with Teresa while Chucks keep them an eye at the end of the stair leads to the first floor. Thomas covers Newt's ears with his hands, whispers softly.

- What does she want ?

- She wants to takes a look at the blue bedroom. No idea why .

Newt turns his head to looks at Minho, his arms spread wide, asking for a hug. Minho's heart melt under his dreamy gaze, he walks over to gives the blonde kid a hug but then Newt crawls onto Minho's lap and curls himself up. He smiles and exhales softly.

- You're warmer than Tommy. But Tommy is softer.

His statement makes Teresa gags a little bit and Chuck burst out laughing. Thomas 's face turns to the shade of a tomato while Minho chuckles, petting Newt's hair. Suddenly there are banging and screaming noises from outside of the front door, Minho and Thomas quickly exchange a look before Minho puts his little boy into Thomas's lap and cover the blonde head with his blanket, whispers.

- Cover his ears. Please stay safe for me, both of you.

Then he runs to the first floor, following Teresa and Chuck. As they predict, Newt's father is standing in front of the door, banging and screaming about" you bloody twats" . Minho exhales sharply, calming himself down before swings the door open. His friends by his side.

- You are not welcome her sir. Please leave.

- My wife is in there. I have all the rights !

William Newton is a mess, his breathes smells of alcohol and he seems to haven't sleep for days. There are purple bags under his eyes and his skin are a shade of angry red. His clothes are dirty and he does not seem to be anywhere near sober. Minho stands in front of the threshold, blocking him from enter the house.

- Not in this state sir. Please leave. You are making me very uncomfortable. And you are in my personal property sir.

- Look. I understand you don't want me to see the kid, alright? I just want to take my wife home. She is sick, very sick. Please.

William suddenly lowers his voice, making himself vulnerable and small. He is miserable and somehow, despite all things, Minho feels bad for him. Veronica, tiny and elegant Veronica, who went out of the bedroom when she heard her husband's voice, is standing on the middle of the staircase, her pupils dialect., her voice breaking.

- Who are you talking about Will? Which kid?

- Oh sweet Veronica. I'm so sorry...

William pushes Minho to the side, leaves him speechless, holding his wife in his arms. Veronica looks at the trio, her eyes are a sea of betrayal, Teresa's heart suddenly beats fast in her chest, she feels dangerous, she feels unsafe. The black clothing lady looks at Teresa deeps in the eyes, her lips moving.

- Where is Newt? Where is my son?

Veronica stands up, pushes her husband to side, moving closer to the brunette. Teresa takes a step back in defense, Minho and Chucks move to the front of her, they both pray nothing can really go out of their control. Teresa feels the sweats damp her neck, she feels tiny in front of the women in front of her, and she knows, both of the boys feel the same. Veronica is a dangerous threat, she is not as simple as she appear to be. They are confuse, they don't know who to believe but themselves. Everything is too risky, too confusing.

- Newt is dead madame. He died years ago. On his 16th birthday.

- Oh yes. I know he is. But his soul is here. He got taken away from me. But he is here. I PUT HIM HERE.

Minho's blood runs cold. He hears Chuck glups next to him. He suddenly feel something odds Something just happened, something just slips out of his control. And when he finally realise, it was all too late.

.

.

.

.

.

Thomas's screams fills the house with terror as Minho's heart misses a beat. He rushes down the hallway and to the basement, where Newt is covering his ears and pressing his eyelids together, make himself into a ball, sobbing violently in a corner of the couch, his blanket felt on the ground. William's eyes are wild of madness, his right hand is holding tight onto something. His laughs insanely echo in the dark basement. Thomas still form lays on the carpeted floor boils the blood in Minho's veins. Teresa and Chucks rush next to their friends. Teresa holds onto Newt and covers his ears with her hands while Chuck hold Thomas's head in his lap, checking if he was any frackle skull.

- This is enough. Put that thing down and leave. NOW.

Minho hissed between his teeth, pointing at the thing in William's hand. Teresa looks at it in confusion. The father of the Newton's family is holding on an antique locket attached to a long metal chain. Newt's sobs become less violent, but he still keeps his eyes shut and Thomas has not show any sign of regain consciousness. Minho stands still, his dark eyes burns with hatress. Veronica stands behind him, the look in her eyes are horror, then she sees Newt's shaking form in Teresa's arms. Her legs rushes on the carpeted floor but William stops her with his muscular arm.

- Oh my sweet Veronica. No you can't.

- Give it back to me William.

Veronica's eyes sparkle with madness. She hissed under her breathe, holding her palm up in front of her. She is tiny next to her husband, but the aura she has is dangerous. Teresa worriedly looks down on the boy in her lap, whispers into his ear.

- Hey.. Newt.. Everything is alright... Just shut your eyes tight for me okay. We are here for you.

Chuck, who is standing no more than a meter away from the parents, feels some consciousness in his friend, looking fancily at the locket. Not being able to hold himself back, he suddenly asks.

- What is that?

William glares at the kid with madness in his eyes, like a predator ready to eat its prey alive. Swinging the chain in his hand, his voice mockingly at his wife.

- Oh sweet Veronica. Tell them. Tell them what is this toy of yours?

The black clothing lady looks at him angrily, but no words escape her lips. Minho moves closers to them, but also blocking the only way out of the basement. He looks over the space to look at Newt and Teresa , sitting at the furthest corner. Signing Chuck to moves a half-conscious Thomas farther from the parents anything sinister happens, Minho inhales sharply, waiting for the answer.

William looks at his wife mockingly, his voice fills with pure disgust.

- Oh so I will tell them then. So 10 years ago, when our poor sweet Isaac died, my lovely wife here decided to make a bloody rituals to keep his soul living . In this locket is a lock of hair used to be on his blonde little head. This sinful thing is the only thing that connect my little Isaac with the living world. Such tragic heh little one ?

" - We found it.. A few weeks ago... In Newt's room, under the bed... ."Minho gulps , finishing his line.

- YOU ARE THE REASON WHY HE IS DEAD ! YOU KILL HIM ! YOU MONSTER !

Veronica screams and suddenly launches her tiny form onto his muscular one, grabs the locket out of his hand and throw it away before he kicks her in the stomach and she falls. She holds herself into a ball, hugging her stomach hurtfully.

- HE SHOULD BE DEAD THE MOMENT HE WAS BORN YOU EVIL WITCH ! HE WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE BORN !

Minho launches himself at William, finding his disadvantages in their height difference. He turns to face the man, jerks his knee up, hitting the brown haired man in the face and kicks him in the balls, lock him down onto the floor, arms behind his back. Minho kicks him one more time on his side to stop the twitching, hissing angrily from above the man's back.

- Don't you dare to move you klunk.

Thomas groans, crawling over to Teresa while Chuck runs to check up on lady seems fine even though she still holding her stomach. She grabs onto Chuck's leg, whisper.

- Let me see him. Please. Let me look at him.

Chuck nods, his face twitching. Helping the woman onto her feet, they both move closer to Teresa, who is hugging Newt and Thomas looks at her weirdly. She gets down on her knees, holding her hand in front of Newt, who is hiding his face away from his mother. Teresa looks at her sadly while Thomas pulling himself into sitting position, asking Teresa to hand the boy over to him. Newt, who is pinning himself onto Thomas's body the moment Teresa let him goes, wrapping his arms over brunet 's neck, looking into thin air panicky.

Thomas runs his fingers through Newt's golden locks, patting his back gently. He whispers soothingly into the boy's ear, Thomas's blue eyes meet Minho's dark ones.

- Please, little one, it's alright. She loves you. We are here, nothing can harm you. I promise.

Teresa touches Veronica's hand, smiling softly at her, asking her to be patient. The lady nods quietly, her make up smuggled with tears, her arms hold out in front of her. Chuck dials 911 on his phone, informs them that the police will come in 10 minutes. Minho puts his weight onto the struggling man, keeping him flat on the floor. He looks at Newt and Thomas, trying to calm the blonde boy.

- Please little one ? Just let her look at you , nothing can harm loves you as much as we love you. We promise, okay?

Newt turns his head to look at Minho, then glances over to look at Thomas , his brown eyes meet Thomas's blue ones. Teresa also looks at him fondly, waiting for his decision. Then slowly, he turns his head, facing his mother and slowly open his eyes. Veronica cover her mouth to hold back a sob, big droplets of tears drooling on her face. She puts her lean arms over Newt's shoulders, pulling him closer to her chest, her right hand petting his blonde hair.

- Oh Newt, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry sweetheart...

Newt awkwardly leans into her hug, wrapping his arms around her back , patting it gently. His head leans into her shoulder, his voice is small.

- Please don't cry...

- Oh sweetie, I should not do that to you... I should not ...

Veronica cries into Newt's shoulders, her tears makes everyone's hearts aches and the air is suddenly hard to breathe in . Until after the police came took Williams away, she is still sobbing quietly, her hand clutching to the silver locket. Newt disappeared when the police came, but now, he is standing in the corner of the kitchen, his head rests on Minho's shoulder while he looks unintentionally into the thin air. His brown eyes blinking sadly. Thomas holds Newt's right hand, caressing it gently while Minho holds onto Newt;s thin frame. The three boys remains quiet, just themselves are enough for the whole world.

Teresa smiles at the scene, she puts a hand on Veronica's shoulder, gives it a small squeeze and smiles. She looks at the trio in the corner of the kitchen, her heart finally feels at peace. Veronica stands up, sweeping the tears out of her eyes, she moves closer to the boys.

- Newt. Have you decide yet? It is no rush, you can have more time if you want.

Newt's golden brown eyes look at his mother with a spark of sadness. And he nods. Teresa holds onto Chuck, patting his back gently and the kid is almost in tears. Newt smiles at his mother, step one step up and spread his arms wide, giving his mother a hug. Patting her back softly, he whispers into her ear.

-I'm sorry Mom...

He smiles at her sadly then takes a step back into Minho's waiting embrace. Teresa smiles and Chuck burst into tears, she pats his chubby back emathyly. Thomas smiles at the lady, tips toe gives her another tight hug.

-We will take good care of him madame. Please don't worry.

And Veronica smiles, patting Thomas's head gently. She sweeps the tears out of her eyes, she pulls Thomas's hand out in front of her, then puts the silver locket into his hand, pulling Minho's other hand to cover over it. She gives them a couple of pats on the connection and smiles at the boys. Newt looks at her sorrowfully.

- Please take good care of him. And thank you, all of you, thank you.

She turns to walk down the hallway leading to the front door, into the darkness. Newt's brown eyes follow her tiny form until she gets out of his sight. His lips open and close but he remains speechless. Instead, he turns to hugs Minho tightly in his arms while Thomas holds onto the both of them and sink slowly to the kitchen wooden floor. Teresa sweeps the tears out of her eyes, patting Chuck the crying baby a couple of time on his back, a smile on her lips.

They never asked Newt why he died and he never mention it. He forgot it long time ago, he told them once. They know he is lying but they leave it still keeps in touch with Teresa, sometimes she send the lady some photos from their trips to Europe and Canada. Veronica is happy, knowing her son is in good care. She usually comes over for tea once in a while. Newt is happy whenever is mother's car comes into their driveway.

Minho and Thomas finally learn what really happened on Newt's 16th birthday night through a police officer. They never tell another single soul that William supposes to checked on his son , but he was drunk that night and Veronica was sick, she was too weak to get out off bed that faithful night. Newt died from a heart failure because his father was too drunk to check on him and his mother is too helpless. Their parents never have a happy marriage as many people though so. William never be home for Newt's birthday, he would be out in bars , drinking away the sorrowfulness of his life, the sorrowfulness of having a kid, as he said in the police reports. He found out about Veronica's rituals one day and he hid the locket away from her, putting up a story about her sickness and moved away, leaving the locket behind. Thomas and Minho never tells a single soul about it. They live happily with their little one, as if the incident in the basement never happen. Newt is happy and so are they. And that's enough for a life time.

**_ END_**

**Thanks for reading 3 Reviews are love :) **


End file.
